darkness fears
by 22amy
Summary: what happens when the world is no longer what you thought it was? if your eyes are opened to a whole diferent world? how would you react when you find out not even your family is what you thought they where?  read to find out.
1. my begining and my end

MY BEGINING AND MY END

As I run through the forest the air hits me like a ton of bricks and I could still hear his foot steps behind me. It was one of those times that when you want to run as fast as you can, you feel you can't run fast enough. The moment I fell I felt his teethes sinking into my skin and I knew that was my beginning and my ending.

When I woke up I was alone in the forest, I couldn't see through the thick trees if it was day or night I had no idea what had happened or where I was. I stood up scanning the forest. Until I came across a shadow, I stiffen. Then he said "I wouldn't hurt you if it wasn't for me he would have finished you off."I looked at him confused trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly it hit me, I was bitten by the most dangerous creature you could imagine a vampire.

"He, he bit me," I said incredulous. It all began last month when I started to go out with the most popular guy in school. I later found out he was a powerful evil vampire who only wanted my blood. The last day of my 8th grade year he tried to kill me and I ran as fast as I could when I fell he bit me and next thing I know I was waking up here. "What happened," I said not knowing what was going on or who he was. "Are you ok" he said avoiding my question. I was about to protest but I knew better. "I'm fine just a little confused," I said sincerely. "You look sick," I could see the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine," I assured him. "I'm I a vamp…." I couldn't say it, but he knew what I was asking. He looked at me like my question was amusing to him, and out of nowhere he starts laughing so loud that you could hear his laughter echoing through the forest. "What's so funny?" I said annoyed by his reaction. He stopped laughing and said, "That you would think such thing." He looked at me shaking his head disappointment, "I thought after a month of dating a vampire you would know that it takes more than a bite to change you."

I know that might make sense without knowing the whole story but if he knew the way things happened then he would know better. The truth is that I didn't know he was what he was until a last week when he tried to bite me. I should have known better but what can I say I love danger. A month ago you would have asked me and I would have said in your dreams but now I'm not so sure. "I didn't know what he was until a week ago," I said in an apologetic tone. He looked at me surprised with my response or maybe it was just the fact that Donovan might not have told me I couldn't tell. "He didn't tell you?" he sounded surprised. "He tried to bite me about a week ago and that's when I found out, he didn't know that i knew until the last day of school in the morning," I said trying to explain what had happened. It was not until now that I realized I didn't know how long was I passed out. "How long has it been?" I asked trying to count the days. "Two days you lost a lot of blood and you needed time to heal, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell," he said. Two days? That was insane it felt like it was yesterday. "my mom would be hysterical, she's going to kill me if I never see you again after my mom gets me than thank you for helping ," I said it in a way that was more drama than anything else he laughed as loud as the last time, but this time I laughed as well. "I am serious about my mom she's going to kill me," I said managing a serious tone. "I won't let her," with that he smiled and went to lie down next to me. We laid down next to each other looking up to the trees above us and for now I was content with being alive. Anything else I could deal with later.


	2. the forest

**Hey i know my chapters are small but im trying to update every day.**

**I forgot to say i dedicate this story to my best friend because she was the one who encourage me to plublish my story.**

**Thank you Dai-Light. i hope you all like it. please review and tell me what you think of my story i would love to hear your oppinions.**

THE FOREST

"Wake up," he said lifting me gently from the ground. I opened my eyes and saw my hero , the one who I owed my life to. "what happened," I asked scared. "we have to go,you have to go home,"he said cousiosly."i dont want to ,shes going to kill me,what im i going to say," i could feel my voice getting louder and louder.I saw amusment in his eyes. It surprised me how he found everything so amusing."dont worry, she thinks your with a friend,"he said eyes looked at me like the first time. You could see the love and compassion in does forest green eyes;and by the way he slid his fingers through his hair you would have thought he was a god. his pale white skin,and strong body with a white shirt and a dark blue t-shirt under it ; worn out jeand and dierty white sneakers he looked undistoctible (wich in one way he was). I unconsiusly moved my hand sliding my finger through his hair; and before i realized it, i was kissing him. so passionetly as i wanted to kiss him since the first time i saw him. He kissed me back as passionetly and desperetly as i kissed him. After couple minutes he pulled back looking surprised.

To tell you the truth so was i.I had acted on my impulse and i shouldnt have. I imediatly started to walk across the forest trying to escape the thought that i had just kissed him. he grabed my arm i tryed to brake free from him but he harden his grip on my arm. "Let me go,"i said trying to sound serius but i ended up sounding like a little girl pleading to her mom to not ashame her in front of her friends. he started laughing so loud i could hear his loughter ringing in my ears."Whats so funny,"i said irritared."Well i wasnt the one who kissed you and tryed to run from you after,"he said joking.i started to see everything clearly and it was true it was kind of funny;but i would not let him know that he was right so instead i said,"what do you want a warning next time." we both stared loughing .suddenly his face goes soft and he says"as long as theres a next time."


	3. the trip

****

i just wanted to say this is my own story is not based in any book.

**well here you have the third chapter i hope you all like it.**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**(ohh and please dont judge the names they have a meaning.)**

the trip

"Are we there yet,"i have been asking th same question for the last half an hour. even if i had no desire to go, i was anxious to see my mother. He never told me why my mom thinks i was with a friend so i desided to ask.I still had not even open my mouth and he said "we are not even close."i found it funny that he thought i was going to ask the same question again,and i started to lough. every day with him i would lough and joke around; but i still wanted to know what he told my mom."You said my mom thinks im with a friend why," i asked curiosly. he answered nothing and i was begining to think this might not be such a good idea."what did you tell her?" i screamed at him scared of what he had said to my mom. He looked at me confused trying to figure out why had i screamed at him that way." i told her you were staying at your friends house and not to worry,"he said. i decided that i had no reason to doudt him and i would just let it go. we had spend days looking at the tall trees at the forest without talking we, had so much to think about and so little time.

sometimes i ask my self how i get in so much trouble. a couple weeks ago i was a normal 8th grade student who loved to party with friends, go to the movies and watch tv.i wasnt the pretiest girl but i caused some attention.i have long dirty blond hair,light brown eyes,and i might say i have good body which i think its not a thing to be happy about because you never know when people like you for you or for your body.a loud sound interropted my train of thought.

i scanned the area petrified of what i might find."its just a tire,"he said trying to calm me down . it was just then i realized that i had my arms around my knees like a little a kid that was lost and needed her mommy.i was crying without even realizing huged me trying to confort me."i cant do this, im scared of everything," i said tears spilling out my eyes."dont say that,you can go through it, ill be with you," he said and i could see the tears in his eyes.i knew i was falling for him evan dough i was trying not to feel anything for him but it was to late.i was deeper than i heart and mind hurt just at the thought of that last day of school."dabria a name of an angel,for an angel."he said as i closed my eyes,and it didnt matter anymore where i was going or how long it took, i was with him and that was all that mattered.


	4. back home

**hey im sorry i havent updated in a while i was kind of busy but here you have it.**

**review if you like and even if you dont just tell me what you think.**

BACK HOME

I nocked at the door not knowing what to expect. my mom oppened the door with a smile in her face. i smiled back,even if i didnt want to reconize it i was glad to see her, and apperently so was she. "welcome home," she said with a smile from ear to ear."thanks mom,"i said smiling back at her. i looked back expecting to see hilliard,but instead i saw nothing. he desapired as if he was never there.i went inside trying to figure out what had just happened,but couldt come up with any explenation. i looked up and saw my dad, he and i had always been close. we liked the same sport and share the same taste in almost everything. sometimes my mom says she has never seen a two peaple that were so alike. i went straight at him, hugging him with all my strenght. "i have to go change," i said hedding up the stairs.

when i got to my room, and open my door i almost screamed. it was hilliard,he was seating in the rocking chair next to my window staring off into space."how did you get..." it was then that i noticed that my window was half open. i was furious,how could he get in my room without even permition. when he saw me he realized i was mad. "i thought vampire cant get in to houses if they had not been invited to," i said harchly not giving him a chance to say anything. "we cant, your mom invited me in a couple nights ago. i used compulsion on her so she doesnt remember me," he said calmly." you had no right to do that," i exclaimed." but im glad you did." i wasnt mad anymore. "come here," he said. i walked toward him scanning my room to see if everything was the same and it i reached him i sat in his lap, putting my head in his shoulder. " thank you," i said. "for what,"he asked. i could see confusion in his eyes." because of everything, you saved my life you got me home, anybody else would have left me there," i said. surprised that he didnt already know that; i looked into does forest green eyes that i loved and said,"but u didnt, you stayed." i could see a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. "i will always be here dabria," the way he said my name made me feel safe.i knew it was a risk i needed to take by trusting him. after all i didnt know anything about him.

"i still dont know how could you have run fast enough to escape donovan his one of the faster vampires i know," he said more to himself than to me. just hearing his name sended a shiver down my spine; but now that i think about it he was right no human could have outrunned donovan."i dont even know that my self," i said confused."i thought no human could outrun not even the slower vampire,"i said."i thought the same,"he said with curiosity in his voice. there was so much i didnt remember from had happened? how did i escaped him? hilliard rocked until i fell asleep that night not knowing what to expect of these new descovery.


	5. the dream

THE DREAM

i was running in the forest again the cold air slaming against my face. then i fell but instead of bitting me donovan freezed in fear; and from behind me i saw a wolf so big that it looked like a bear. he fought against donovan. but he was too strong he sinked his teeths into the wolfs neck ripping a peice off. i screamed in fear; the wolf turned into a man and i ran towards him, kneeling next to him. "we would give our lifes to protect you from the dark warriors," he said closing his eyes. i screamed in pain and there was a light.

i woke up to the sound of hilliard's voice asking if i was ok. "it was just a bad dream," i said trying to convince myself of that fact aswell."you were screaming and it looked like if you were in a lot of pain," he said concerned. "i wasnt,"i lied. i was in pain. who was that boy? i felt like i knew him. who are the dark warriors? i had so much passing through my mind that i hadnt realized that hilliard was talking to me."...so we're going to the movies," was all i heard. "why?," i asked not knowing what he had said before. "werent you lisening, your friend called and invited you to go to the movies tomorow," he said with an anoyed look on his face. "ohhh, well i guess we can go," i said. "whats wrong dabria?" he asked. i looked around my perfect bedroom it was fit for an angel; everything was white and light pastel colors. it was like a paradize, i had spent so much time in here playing with my friends; and now i was talkin to vampire who was sitting in my bed. yea thing had definitively changed,but i wasnt sure it was for the best.

i didnt say anithing for the rest for the day.i sat in the rocking chair, rocking my body back and forth. i could hear the voices of people trying to talk to me,but i just couldnt talk to them.i didnt have energy yo do anything. i kept playing the same picture in my head donovan ripping the wolf's throat off. the wolf turning into a man, and the words were still ringing in my ears. i didnt eat or drink anything. i had no desire to talk to anyone i wanted to die rightthere. they kept repeating my name, but i just stared to cry until i passed out.

**hope you liked it. review and tell me what you think. :)**


	6. good morning

**hey sorry i havent updated. i just sarted school again and i havent had time to update so heres the 6th chapter of darkness **

**fears. by the way im thinking of making a copy in spanish. review and tell me what you think.**

** thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story im so happy that you guys like it and pleaseeee review.**

GOOD MORNING

I woke up screaming in fear, i had been having the same dream for two days now. the crying, screaming, the pain, the loss, i coulnt deal with it.i would always wake up screaming in pain with tears on my face. yesterday was horrible but today was a new day. i opened my eyes searching for hilliard. he was sitting in the rocking chair staring off into space. i got off my huge white bed and walked in his derection."i didnt know what to do yesterday, i kept saying your name,but you wouldnt lisen you wouldnt eat or drink anything i was afraid i was going to loose you. i pleaded you to let me help you and you started crying until you passed out." he said as i walked towards could hear the pain in his voice and you could see the consern in his eyes. i sat on his lap putting my head in his shoulder and said "you couldnt help me, i needed to be alone. i'm sorry." it was true and i hope he could hear the honesty behind my words.i waited a couple minutes and he said nothing. i was starving since i did not eat anything yesterday."can we go eat im starving," i said rasing my head to look into his eyes. he loughed and said,"ofcourse but i dont think your mom would let me stay if she saw me." "what if i bring breakfast in bed,"i said smiled as i walk out of the room heding to the kitchen. when i got to the kitchen i prepared eggs and bacon with hot chocolate.

As i heded to my room i remembered that i was invided to go to the movies with my friends.i thought it might be a good idea to get my mind off i oppened the door hilliard was sitting in the big couvh in front of the a blink if an eye he was right in front of me helping me with the tray."how do you do that?," i asked impressed. he just smiled at me and walked next to me to the couch."we should go to the movies today,"i commented. while we ate in the couch. "that would be good," he said. i was happy that yesterday was behind us and evrything was back to normal. i leaned and kissed him softly. i stood up and went to change, i put on a light blue dress with flats.

"we're going to the mall so get dressed," i told him. he looked confused but obeid. "you should move your stuff here since your my personal bodygward now," i said jokingly; but he had to accept it was the most practical idea since he had been staying with me every night since the accident."so when are you bringing your things?" i asked not giving him time to say no. " i'll bring them tomorrow," he said giving up without a fight. he knew i was going to win anyway,so why said he would be there in a couple minutes and when he came back he was wearing a black t-shirt,black jeans and gray sneakers.i went to his side kissing him softly and passionetly. he looked at me surprised; i thought after all this time he would get used to me doing that,but i couldnt help but smile.


	7. at the mall

**Hey sorry i know this chapter is small but i am back in school and i havent had a chance to update.**

**again im soooooooo sorry. im starting the copy in spanish today hope i can finish it soon :)**

AT THE MALL

Running from store to store playing dress up with hilliard was fun, hilliard was sick of trying on so many clouth. i just laughed at him whaen he asked if i was finished. well he just said "great" sarcasticly. i have to say he has a great sence of humor."its my turn to dress you,"he said with a smirk in his face."noo,"i protested knowing what would happen if i let him dress me up like a barbie got my arm leading me to a store next to the one we were started to walk around the store grabing dresses, shirts, jeans, and skirts that he thought would look good on me. i tried them all on without complaining, and we ended up buying half the thing i tried on.

It was getting late and i was hungry again so we decided to go eat lunch. as i walked into the restaurant i was amazed by how exotic it was. i would have never imagined that a place to eat a hamburger would have so much history between each walls. every where you looked you could see pictures of famous actor and musicians from ages ago. you could also see the type of things that people used long ago. hilliard ordered for me since i was still looking around in shock. as i was looking around i came to a stop. my body stiffened and i took a step there with all his friends like he was one of them i saw Donovan.

**PLZZZZZZ REVIEW and tell me what you think. i want to thank Rachel-rob-Sandwich for reviewing i really appreciate it.  
**


	8. the encounter

**hey some people where confused so let me clear this up.**

**good guys: hilliard vamp. lowell werewolf.**

**bad guy: donovan vamp.**

**well hope you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think**

THE ENCOUNTER

I saw hilliard go serious ,his expretion darkend his hand on my arm pulling me out of the restaurant practicly running to the car. "let me go your hurting me,"i screamed. "lets go,"he snapped at me. "no," i said stubornly. he didnt let go of my arm, sudenly a hand grabbed him and shoved him away from me. "dont touch her,"he said standing in front of me protectivly. i was shocked, i knew him, he was the one from my dream."you? i know you, your real that cant be what are you ,no get away. he will hurt you noo," i said tears in my eyes. just knowing he was real that he could get hurt because of donovan, because of me, i wouldnt be able to forgive myself.

his arms wraped around me and i was so chocked. for some reason i loved him, i knew that much and i was going to do even the imposible to keep him safe."dont worry about me," he said and i knew what was coming; and so did he. his chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, tall ,strong, muscular body he made me feel protective of him. how wierd would that be he was twice my age and hight. "i dont want you to get hurt i need you." that was all i could say before i was iterropted by a laugh and a clapping of hands i was still in lowell arms. i pulled away i was frightened but didnt show it. "liked the show," i said now facing donovan.i felt terror run though my vains. i felt like running into hilliards arms and cry but i had to grow up. i wasnt a little girl anymore and i needed to defend myself. "you have always been strong little angel,"he said laughing."what did you tell me,"i asked surprised he would ever refer to me like that; and i felt all the fear i had was slowly turning into anger. he looked at hilliard surprise in his green eyes. "you didnt tell her did you? haha pour little angel." i looked back at hilliard expecting an explanation but he didnt give me one.

"what do you mean,what did he need to tell me," i asked now furious at the fact that hilliard was keeping secrets. how could he, i trusted him and this is how he repays me by keeping secrets. before he could answer hilliard said " we have to go," lowel agreed and i went along. donovans "friend" called and he went with them. imidietly hilliard raced the car out of there. "i have to go home," i of what had happened, i needed to see my parrents. "no" hilliard said. i felt like my blood was boiling in anger i was geting worse and worse until i snapped. "dont you dare tell me what i can and cant do,first you keep secrets and you dont let me do me tell you how this work i tell you drive me home you do it without asking or complaining now just drive me home." lowelllooked scared of what i might do which is funny considering that i was in a car with a vampire and a werewolf. who would have no trouble chouting me up. "no heres how it works you go get your stuff and get back in the car and his going with you." he was giving orders? i was pissed but he had a point. i knew bad things were ahead of us, even better than them. i had seen them in my dreams i didnt know why or how but i saw it. i also knew something that would not change i will give my life for their safety.i was terrified of what laid ahead, but i would go head on because i wouldnt let donovan hurt the ones i love.

**well what do you think. sorry for gramar/spelling errors. and i want thank dawnvamp for reviewing. you guys are awsome. :)**


	9. the cabin

**sooooo sorry i didnt update sooner but im busy with school and i havent had a chance to update. im also currently searching for a beta since my writing and spelling suck. here is the 9th chapter of darkness fears enjoyy.**

THE CABIN

I could see the trees passing by us and i knew i wouldnt be home any time soon . we have not heard of donovan for the passed four days (since that day in the mall)and they where worried about me. i refused to talk to hilliard untill he told me the truth . lowell didnt leave my side,you could see he was worried, that they both where, but they tried to hide it when i was around. still i knew better than to belive their paraide.

suddenly the car stoped snapping me out of my thoughts. hilliard said,"lets go ." while he was grabing my bags he tried to talk to me again. "do you want me to take you i am a lot faster," he said. he made point, vampires run super fast, but i wasnt about to give in. so i just walked away. "can i ride you like a hourse," i asked lowell battering my eyelashes exidedly. in the last four days i had learned a lot about this world, no thanks to hilliard. lowell was a werewolf so he knew a lot about it but he still didnt know how could i have seen him in my dreams even before i meet him."sure,"he said shaking his head. he didnt agree with me not talking to hilliard, he thought it was childish. i knew he was right but it didnt matter i would get the truth one way or another. lowell ran to the forest and a minute later a magestick wolf came in his place. it was kind of funny since the wolf had a pair of pant and a shirt in his mouth. i jumped on his back,thanked him, and we where off.

running through the forest reminded me of the last day of school, i imidietly pushed that thought out of my head and foucesed on the run. we where thirty minutes into the run when they came to a stop to my surprise there was a small cabine infront of us. the walls where made of stone,i could also see a chimeny on the side. there where no houses for miles,why would anyone want to live here. well i shouldnt be talking since i would be a static to live here.i jumped off and walked slowly towards the house looked really familiar i slowly climed the front steps only stoping at the door. i carefuly grabed the door handle and i heard the door unlock itself. as i opend the door i saw pictures of me as a girl playing in the house flash through my eyes. the last picture i didnt expect i was falling and there was a big fight going on my father screaming that i had the right to know and then i felt every bone in my body break a loud crach echoed throught now silent forest and that was it. i let out a ghasp as i fell into complete darkness.

**so did you like it? i hope you did please review and tell me what you think. thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories i love you guys. i also want to thank Dai_Light who has been there all along,you guys encourage me to write everyday. i love you all**

**AMY**


	10. the truth

**hey heres my new chapter of darkness if you any betas please review or private msg me.**

THE TRUTH

I opened my eyes to see a frenetic looking Hilliard. Concern flashing in his forest green eyes; "dabria, dabria are you ok?" he screamed while shaking me. "Yes, but if you don't stop shaking me you won't be," I said jokingly. He released me laughing i could hear relief in his voice. I scanned the room looking for Lowell, but he wasn't there. "Where is Lowell," I asked concerned. Hilliard didn't like that I had become so close with Lowell, he felt I didn't need him and it bother him that I thought otherwise. "He went for a run he will be back any minute,'' he said. I stood up looking around to see everything I saw in the vision was exactly the same, but what I couldn't understand was I felt every bone in my body break and black out, I felt I died but I didn't ; but somehow I knew it happened.

As the door opened I saw Lowell come in, he walked to where I was and sat next to me. "Hey, how are you doing," he asked as he looked right into my eyes. He knew I couldn't lie to him so telling him I'm fine was out of the question. I decided to tell him the truth. "I have been sitting here for the last five minutes waiting for you because I know that if I touch something I might see things and not good once," I said shaking my head. This was impossible a couple months ago I was on my bed watching TV, now I'm sitting on the floor afraid I will see something if I touch the furniture. I know it sounds stupid but I know it is true. "Maybe there are things you need to know and the best way is to see it with your own eyes," he said as his chocolate brown eyes melted into mine. I just nodded and walked towards the fire place. As I gently passed my hand over it I saw a little girl with her mom at Christmas, someone knocked at the door and the girl went running to get it. When the door opened I saw my father come in and kiss her on the cheek. As I look closely I realize the little girl was me the picture was crystal clear now and I could see myself playing with my mom and dad. "daddy I missed you," the little girl said as the picture fades away. At that moment I felt as Lowell's arms wrapped around me. Tears ran down my cheeks and I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I needed to find out what I am? Who I am? Why did I miss him? Why was I seeing things? I had so many questions and no answers to any of them it was making me weak at the very moment I had to be strong.

I was in Lowell's arms for the rest of the night since Hilliard had to go out to do I don't know what, he wouldn't tell me what he was going to do. We sat in the floor in front of the fireplace. "What are the dark warriors," I asked. I had that question wondering around my head since my dream. "How do you know about that," he asked. He clearly didn't want me to know but I had the right to. "In my dream you told me we would give our life's to protect you from the dark warriors, what does that mean," I asked. I was so confused I needed to know. Apparently Lowell already knew this as he answered slowly. "Dark warriors are dark angels they come after angels, mostly important ones like princesses. Dark angels are very powerful, but angels are as well. Angels can run at the speed of light and sometimes they could see what happened in the past or future, but of course that depends on how powerful this angel is. "He said like he was trying not to say something, but I was too tired and I leaned into him putting my head on his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around me I felt safe and at home. I slowly drifted into sleep as he sang to me lowly in my ear.

**did you like it? PLEASEEEEE review and tell me what you think. :) **


	11. here he comes

**Hey here is my 11****th**** chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update I have been really busy but here it is. Hope you like it.**

Here he comes

As I wake up I can feel my body hurting with every movement. I stood up in my bed and look around, I saw Hilliard seating on the rocking chair looking at me. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me the truth," I said just to make sure he knew that I'm talking to him again doesn't mean everything is back to normal. "I know," he sighted. I stood up and went to change. I put on a peach colored short tight dress, with sandals. When I was done making sure that it looked good I went to look for Lowell. Luckily I found him on the couch watching TV. "Good morning," I said as I skipped to where he was. When I reached him I hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe. "he gets a good morning hug but I get a I'm still mad at you speech," Hilliard said acidly as he walked out of my room. You could see he was jealous but I couldn't care less. "I'm more important can't you see," Lowell said jokingly, as he sat me on his lap. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Hilliard's face. His expression was priceless.

"Lowell get your hands of my girlfriend," Hilliard screamed. I shot up surprised that he dared to call me his girlfriend. "Hilliard anything we had together ended the day you started to keep secrets from me," I said serious. It broke my heart to say it even if I knew it was over long before, just saying it made it more real. I saw a hurt look in his eyes as he ran outside full speed. When I turned to look at Lowell he was in complete chock at my words. "Lowell, are you ok," I asked concerned. "Why did you do that," he asked. Clearly surprised at what I said. "He needs to know I don't like him keeping secrets and it will cost him our relationship. I don't want to have someone with me that I can't trust," I said simply. I sat down next to him and leaned into him. He put his arm around me and hugged me.

We stayed like that for a while but I wanted to go for a run. Lowell agreed and we went outside. "Can we walk instead," I asked. I really didn't feel like running today. "Sure," he said I could see he had something he wasn't telling me and I was going t find out. "What happened," I asked concerned. He ignored my question but began leading me towards the forest, I followed without asking. We were deep in the forest he took my hand in his and said "there's little time you know that but before anything happens you need to know..." his words where a whisper that trailed off to nothingness. I realized it was happening again, Donovan was running I look at the clock it was 10:00 but two days from now. The trees were going so fast that they were a blur, I fell and a wolf comes from behind me. The picture was fading slowly the more I wanted to see the least I saw, until I saw nothing at all. I opened my eyes and saw I was in Lowell's arms, I felt like every drop of energy was drained out of me trying to restrain the vision. "His coming," was all I managed to say before I blacked out.

**So did you like it? I hope you did please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for grammar/spelling errors. =)**


	12. no answers

**Hey sorry for the delay I haven't had time to write. I'm so sorry school is almost impossible and finals start next week. Here's my 12 chapter for darkness fears hope you enjoy it.**

No answers

My eyes opened to see the trees above me. Small drops of rain fell from the trees wetting my face as if my tears weren't enough. I stand up and look around to find I was alone in the forest. I start to walk deeper into the forest until I reach a beautiful meadow; it felt so familiar like if I have been here before. Then I take in the view as I remember I had seen this place, it was the place where I fell the place where all my bones were crushed to death. I walked across the meadow and stood in the same place I had before remembering how it felt to die and how I was only a little girl. It was still a mystery to me why I had jumped. I never thought it twice it was like I knew it was the only way out and here I am today trying to figure out how I get to remember my childhood as one like in the movies. Where everything is perfect and nothing can go wrong, the life that any family would want or so I thought. As time went on things change truths are uncovered and the secrets we once hid are revealed. The thin veil between the lie and truth is lifted and nothing is what you once thought it was. Families that seemed perfect now are the most complicated and wished to be normal like any other. Where you never know what is what and creatures you thought were fairytales are real and want to destroy you in a world where you don't know who or what you are. Where the more you know the least it makes sense. Where the only thing you want is the one thing that will hurt you the must.

I was so into thought that I didn't notice I wasn't alone anymore. As I turn around I saw the four people who I loved more than anything in the world Hilliard, Lowell, and my parents. "We thought you needed time to think," Hilliard said. I didn't answer I just turned around and walk towards the edge. "would any of you explain to me what the hell am I and why does Donovan wants me so bad?" even I was surprised of how loud and harsh my voice sounded; but they deserved it I have been living in a lie since I was a little girl, and I have the right to know. I saw my dad take a step forward; I didn't know how it happened but the next thing I know my dad was against a tree and my hand wherein the air. I put my hand down and run towards the trees as fast as I could.

I had no idea what was going on but I knew that was the reason why Donovan wanted me; I ran at the speed of light bolting through the forest. The sun came and went as the days past; I felt my life slip away, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. Everything was black in my mind days in the darkness, fears in the darkness. Darkness was my life my reason my way of protecting myself to hide from the world to try and figure out who I am. For others darkness means danger fear and lack of protection to me it means refuge reason and a place where no one can judge you. Darkness fears are my fears the light, the truth, the day, the sun, and my life.

**Thanks to everybody that supported me since the beginning and all the people that reviewed my story I love you all. **

**Amy **


	13. the day

**I'm so very sorry I haven't updated, I have been super busy and I haven't had time. This just a little chapter before the action starts. This is my thirteenth chapter I really hope you enjoy it.**

The day

My head hurts, my eyes are red, and my life is a mess. I can't keep living like this, letting fears run my life. I stood up and started to walk slowly through the forest, sliding my hands to feel the texture of the trees under my cool skin. Suddenly my hand felt wet, I turned to look at it and see blood spilling over the fresh wound. I press it letting the blood fall from my hand. The moment the blood hit the floor I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and I see Donovan, the moment I saw his eyes turn to my hand I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move but I was a new girl a brave girl not a weak sentimental little girl. I didn't show the slightest change on my face I stared at him right on his eyes. "So we meet again," he said giving me a sweet smile. "Well hi to you too, now would you be kind enough to tell me why the hell are you here?" I asked calmly, like I was asking if he wanted more hot chocolate in a cold winter morning. His eyes glimmered with amusement, and again I fail to understand what was so amusing about this whole thing. Now that I noticed Hilliard and Donovan are a lot alike in some senses. He interrupted my thoughts saying, "Well you can be a little bit nicer and I just wanted to talk to you since you were all depressed." He said in a rather sweet voice I wonder if he isn't such a bad guy after all. "Let me help you with that," he said as he ripped a piece off his shirt and wrapped it around my injured hand. "Thank you," I said confused. "Don't worry about it," he paused for a second unsure if he should continue. He looked at me and I gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm not as bad as you think; I really won't hurt you just if you gave me a small chance to explain to you what's going on if could only give me a chance..." I took a step as I looked right into his eyes. "Just explain to me what's going on," I said almost pleading. "Stop lying to her," said Hilliard as he walked out the deep forest. "It's not like you are telling me the truth no one does," I said. I don't know why but I had a feeling I wasn't safe and I knew Donovan wasn't the problem. But who was?

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who helped me since the beginning and to all my readers I love you all and I thank you for all your reviews.**

**-Amy **


	14. the real deal

**I'm so very sorry I haven't updated, I had a bit of trouble writing for this story from now on I will update every Friday. This is just a little chapter since I haven't updated in so long tomorrow I will be updating again. This is my fourteenth chapter I really hope you enjoy it.**

The real deal

As Hilliard came out of the dark I could see his new sinister smile dancing across his face. I was stunned of the way that smile fit in every feature of his face as if it came from the core of his soul. That smile that captured my attention looked so familiar and so distant at once. The feeling of unease and distrust grew deeper eating at my insides warning me of the danger that followed at our footsteps. All the sudden my eyes where opened to a new and unexpected situation. Hilliard wasn't the hero as I thought and things kept turning in my eyes as I got closer to remembering and discovering myself and gaining back my memories the part that where hidden behind veils of lies and fabrications of vacuous memories that meant nothing more than illusion. I saw how my life and dreams crumbled into the pieces and I could only watch. Minutes felt as if they were centuries reliving the same abominable nightmare. So many things i didn't understand but this i new well all was backward and my destiny was near as i had to erase and compress my emotions towards them because the closer i came to Hilliard the more obscure my memories thoughts and future became. I had to get away from him and that was clear but Donovan had to tell me the truth. "Sweetheart i know your confused but don't let him manipulate you, you know he tried to kill you. How can you trust him and not me?" Hilliard said. Something in his tone didn't convince me he was different than before he was like...Donovan in my dreams. In that moment everything was crystal clear, my life, my future, who I was, my family, my powers, and must important what HE did to me.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who helped me since the beginning and to all my readers I love you all and I thank you for all your reviews.**

**-Amy **


End file.
